Number One Girl
by maggietheo
Summary: Lily/Teddy, shown through the years.


She is three years old the first time he says it.

"Aw, don't worry Lil, I'm just going off to Hogwarts," Teddy says, scooping her up into a big hug. He is only twelve, but he's already established himself firmly into her life. "Remember how I went last year? And how I came back? I'll be coming back again, don't worry."

"B-but what if you forget me?" Lily blubbers, her face almost as red as her hair.

"Oh, Lily-Billy, I could never forget my number one girl," Teddy says. An hour later, he is gone. But sure enough, true to his word, he came back.

When she reflects on this later in life, she realizes that this is her earliest memory. It's kind of ironic, really, that it had to do with him.

She is almost ten years old the day that everything changed.

It started off like any normal September first.

Teddy wouldn't be going to Hogwarts, he had graduated, but James and Albus would. Although she was annoyed that she was the only one not going to Hogwarts, secretly, she was very pleased. With her brother's gone, she would have Teddy all to herself.

Or, at least that's what she thought.

"Teddy's back there," James says running up to the family. "And guess what he's doing? He's snogging Victoire!"

For some unexplainable reason, Lily feels her stomach drop. She doesn't know why, but she really does not like the thought of Teddy snogging Victoire.

As her brothers board the train, Lily feels her eyes begin to well up with tears.

"Aw, don't cry Lily-Billy," Teddy says, mistaking her tears for sadness at her brothers leaving. "They'll be back, and soon enough you'll get to go to Hogwarts, too."

Lily nods her head, not bothering to tell him why she's actually upset.

"Come on, Lil," Teddy says, wiping away a tear. "Let's get you cleaned up. I've gotta have my number one girl looking her best for our ice cream date!"

Lily giggles, and rides on his back on their way back to the car. Victoire may be snogging Teddy, but right now, he is all hers.

She is fourteen when she realizes it.

As she listens to Rose and Lucy babble on about how cute Victoire and Teddy are, Lily gets increasingly annoyed. She doesn't understand why - they do make a cute couple - but then it hits her.

She, Lily Luna Potter, is hopelessly, irrevocably in love with Teddy Lupin.

At this sudden revelation, Lily starts to feel dizzy. Around her, her cousins start to get worried, asking her if she's feeling alright, but Lily ignores them. All she can think about is how his hair is always changing color, and how his eyes are the most stunning shade of blue, and how he is the sweetest boy ever, and how much it hurts to see him so in love Victoire.

She is in love with Teddy, but she doesn't stand a chance.

She is fifteen, and she is snogging a boy who is decidedly not Teddy Lupin.

Sure, he's sweet enough, and she almost feels bad doing this with someone who she has no chance of loving. However, Teddy and Victoire recently announced their engagement, and sometimes she needs someone to help her make it through the pain.

She doesn't particularly care for the boy she's in a broom closet with. His one redeemable factor is his eyes. They're the same stunning shade of blue as Teddy's, but not quite as bright, though. As long as his hands in her hair, and his lips are hers, though, it almost feels right.

Almost.

She is sixteen when Teddy and Victoire call off their wedding. She pretends to be sad, like the rest of her cousins, but inside, Lily is rejoicing.

She takes newfound glimmer of hope, and ends her latest relationship. She decides, that if she can't have the real thing, she doesn't want it at all.

She is eighteen when he first begins to notice her.

Lily has grown up considerably, and has truly blossomed. She is alive, and full of life, and turning heads wherever she goes. Her long red hair is stunning, and she has filled out considerably, a fact that Teddycan't help but notice.

"See something you like, Teddy?" she teases, when she catches him watching her reach up to grab her cereal.

"N-no," he sputters, as his ears turn red.

"It's alright," Lily says, coming to sit on the table in front of him. "I don't think it would be such a bad thing, do you?"

She grabs his hand, and places it in hers, and the tension between them is thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Lil - we shouldn't be doing this. I'm too old for you, and, I'm not good enough for you, and," Teddy trails off, entranced by her emerald green eyes, which are now only inches from his.

Suddenly, they are kissing, and it is everything Lily ever dreamed of. It is summer skies, and strawberries, and sparks are flying like crazy.

After they break apart, Lily whispers, "That was all I ever wanted."

"Lily, no, I'm - I'm too old for you," Teddy says.

Lily shakes her head. "I don't believe that's true."

"You deserve so much better than me," Teddy whispers.

Lily sighs. "Alright. If that's how you really feel, then I suppose that's what it is."

Lily strides out of the room, with a smirk on her face. Little does he know it, but she's got him right where she wants him.

A week later, Teddy calls her, telling her he was wrong, and begging her to take him back.

She is twenty-three, and about to be married to a man nine years she is.

Despite the gossip, Lily couldn't be happier.

Her cousins had been scandalized. Her parents had been worried. Her Uncle Ron had been very close to beating Teddy up.

It was all worth it, though. Because here Lily stood, about to marry the man she has always loved.

Lily glides down the aisle, an absolute vision in white. When she gets to the end, he is waiting there for her.

"Hey, number one girl," Teddy whispers. "Are you ready to do this?"

She nods her head, and the ceremony proceeds. Suddenly, with a kiss and two small words - I do - Lily has everything she ever wanted. Teddy will forever be hers, and she won't have to worry about anyone taking her place as his "Number One girl" ever again.

 **A/N - Please review, and let me know what you think!.**


End file.
